


To find a home.

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: The feeling of home. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt Cassandra Cain, cass has a hard time with word, disowned Marinette, selectively mute cassandra cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: “Careful! You don’t want to rip your stitches open.”“How are you feeling?”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The feeling of home. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	To find a home.

‘Warm’ was Cassandra’s first thought as she regained consciousness.

She sat up slowly, being wary of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was seeing a silhouette approach as she succumbed to what was surely supposed to be her death.

Cassandra was pulled from her thoughts when the door for her current room opened. A person with the same silhouette from before walked in with a tray of what looked like food and plants.

The stranger upon seeing Cassandra sitting up quickly placed the tray down before rushing forward.

“Careful! You don’t want to rip your stitches open.” The bluenette girl claimed, checking over all the bandaging.

Cassandra didn’t understand. The strange girl sounded panicked, yet there wasn’t any reason to be. She simply watched as the girl who looked to be Cassandra’s age unwraps and wraps the injuries. The stitches were even and in perfectly straight lines.

It was rather impressive that this ordinary looking girl could do a better job than the league of Assassins best doctors and nurses ever did

Once the girl was done checking Cassandra’s injuries she let out a sigh, relaxing from her previously panicked state.

“How are you feeling?” the bluenette questioned as she grabbed the previously abandoned tray and placed it on the nightstand.

Cassandra tilted her head slightly to the left in confusion, not understanding a word.

The stranger simply smiled at her and handed Cassandra the tray of food. She then switched the nightstand plants out. Replacing the sickly-looking black and acid green plant with a bright-colored healthy-looking one.

The girl sat down on the chair next to Cassandra’s bed.

“I’m Marinette by the way. What’s your name?” She spoke in a soft caring tone.

Cassandra could only furrow her brows in confusion at the words. This seemed to make the girl’s features soften.

“Marinette,” The girl said again, gesturing to herself. She then gestured to Cassandra and waited patiently.

After six or seven minutes of silence, Marinette smiled at her before talking about whatever random thing came to mind.

This became a routine between the two. Marinette would bring her food and switch out the plant that always went from a lively plant to a sickly plant at an unnatural rate. Then she would talk, and if the object she was talking about was in the room, then Marinette would gesture or show it to Cassandra.

Cassandra was slowly getting the hang of what words meant which things. Sure she knew a few words from her time with the League of Assassins, but she had a hard time understanding them. It was simply easier to read people instead of words.

After two weeks of Marinette teaching Cassandra the basics of reading, writing, and speaking, she finally tried to speak to Marinette.

“C-Ca… Cass-...” She attempted to say her name before huffing in frustration.

Marinette just gave her a bright smile, waiting patiently like how she always does. When Cassandra didn’t continue Marinette went back to their usual routine. This time, however, Marinette would refer to Cassandra as Cass, causing her to let a small smile onto her lips.

After a year and a half had passed Cass was now able to speak, read, and write in French and Mandarin. She still preferred to not speak and instead opted for little actions or movements that could say what she needed to instead.

Cass loved how Marinette could understand her even when her words failed. Which is why she’s sad she has to leave. The injuries that had caused her to meet Marinette were now nothing but fading scars. Meaning it was now time for Cass to begin her trip to Gotham City, to find Batman.

Marinette was just as if not more upset about her leaving as Cass was. They spent the whole day before Cass had to leave cuddled up together on the couch.

Despite Marinette being the older out of the two teens by a year, Marinette was smaller in size than Cass.

In all honesty, she didn’t mind being the shorter one if it meant more cuddles with Cass.

“I know you have to go, but when you get where you’re going, let me know you’re safe,” Marinette said, causing Cass to be confused.

Cass wants to stay in contact with Marinette too, but how could they when she has no way to contact her.

“Here,” Marinette said, handing Cass a random device she had just summoned out of thin air. “It's kinda like a phone, except magic. It can’t be hacked or traced. It can also change its appearance based on what you need it to look like. It can text, call, and video chat…” Marinette started to ramble.

Cass smiled at how easily Marinette had read her confusion about how they would communicate, and how she was able to solve the problem so quickly.

She leaned her forehead against Marinette’s while maintaining eye contact, her soft smile never leaving her face.

Marinette finally stopped rambling. She held eye contact with her before Marinette’s gaze shifted down to Cass’s lips. Marinette looked up quickly, remaking eye contact as her cheeks and ears turned bright red.

“I… Uh… hm,” Marinette was cut off from whatever she had been trying to say.

Being pulled into a kiss by Cass, which she easily returned.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily.

Cass was smiling at her with the softest look on her face, while Marinette was a blushing mess.

“You like. I mean. I like? Wait. What? I. hmmm,” Marinette whines at her stuttering. Attempting to hide her face against Cass’s neck in hopes of hiding her embracement.

Cass huffs in amusement placing a kiss on Marinette’s forehead, holding her a little closer than before.

“Miss you,” Cass spoke against Marinette’s hairline.

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Marinette says. Her voice was muffled against Cass’s neck.

They easily fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

It was a comforting feeling that they won’t get to have for however long Cass’s mission takes.

However, the young lovers didn’t focus on the thought of being away from each other for a long amount of time. Instead, they focused on the safety they felt when they were together.

They focused on the feeling of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra Cain is 15 when she meets Marinette and is 16 almost 17 when she left.
> 
> Marinette 16 when she takes Cass in and is 17 almost 18 when Cass leaves.


End file.
